


Long live the Queen

by Neneko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Drabble, Gen, Lucifer (mentioned) - Freeform, Missing Moments, One Shot, Queen of hell Rowena, Season/Series 12, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: Lucifer may have killed Rowena, but death it's just a minor inconvenience when you're the most powerful Witch in the world, isn't it? She's not one to hold a grudge -actually, she's so kind she'll keep his Throne warm while he's caged far, far away.After all, she's the Mother Queen.





	Long live the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> First time I post something I wrote in English here -it's kinda scary, but I wanted to step out of my confort zone for once.  
> English is not my first language so please, let me know if there is any mistakes (since is not beta-ed)! <3

She watches Lucifer set her aflame from up above, her soul -the twisted remains of her soul, at least- having left the mortal confines of her body already.

There, on the floor, near the burned, empty _shell_ , lie a single strand of flamboyant ginger hair and a stuffed woodoo doll. It’s all it will take to revive her… to rebuild her body piece after piece, bones and flesh and skin.

She finds a meatsuit, possesses it- being an evil ghost has its perks, after all. Her chant sounds a wee funny -that big, strong vessel has a cavernous voice she doesn’t like at all, for it reminds her two annoying hunters whose voices she hopes she’ll never hear again. But it doesn’t matter… she’s going to discard it in a heartbeat -her own, in fact, as soon as she’ll shape it anew from thin air.

*****

_The King is dead_ , they announce, fake deference in their eyes fixed on the floor -it’s just fear. _Long live the Mother Queen, then_ , replies Rowena. They don’t like nor trust her. She isn’t even a demon, but _goddess_ , how she wears the crown. Lucifer is encaged, prisoner of another world far, far away. She hopes he’ll die in there, sooner than later. It seems only fair.

She doesn’t mind ruleing his place in the meantime… Truth is, she finds it quite enjoyable.  
Rowena Macleod is going to be _a hell of a Queen_.


End file.
